I'm doing this for you
by talycap
Summary: this is between kiri left and after 10 yrs i'm showing narumi and the SP's improvement also there are special guess like ouran high,wallflower etc this is how they will improve pls read thank you n n
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic of beauty pop hope you like it

I don't own beauty pop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narumi's POV

It's been 3 yrs since puffy head left Japan, the only contact to her is thru letters I always forgot her to ask what her email add anyway, well as for us since we start going in college we haven't time for the SP kazuhiko took up business, kei took up fine arts,seki and iori we have't got any contact with them, as for me i still keep what I said to her that "I will work hard and polish my skill and follower her to L.A." but for now I'm laying on my bed …..Doing nothing I still keep wondering what is she doing right now … is only I could know

While narumi is lying on his bed he heard a voice

"I'm still waiting naru-naru…waiting…"

When he heard that he stood up and look behind him and what a great surprise to him

Kei is holding the doll again and dubbing the voice of kiri"hehehe naru naru is happy!!!!"

Narumi got pist off and hid kei on the head"I TOLD YOU DON"T TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boy with the sun visor rub his head while kneeling the floor"wha!!!! Nari nari is a demon!!! Big meanie!!!"

"I'M NOT A DEMON!!!" he fold his arms murmuring to him self, suddenly he felt a weird aura beside him then he turn around

he saw kazuhiko looking at him from behind, he jump from his bed regaining his aftershock from that guy"KA-KAZUHIKO!! Wha!! What are you doing in my bed?!"

the stood up and fix his glasses "sorry about that" he's gaze the room turning left and turning right "hmmmm you have't practicing lately"

narumi just looking at the floor thinking "hey…"

"Hmm?" kazuhiko walk towards his friend sitting on the floor

"Do you think…is she's still waiting for me?" slowly standing from the floor, turning his head over the mirror looking at the mannequin that looks like kiri kpshiba

"are you loosing hope?" ask kazuhiko

"I donno…look we haven't making any improvement we're so busy studying, even kei is busy because of un finish plates(plates other term for art works) and…."he sat on his bed and thinking" she still not sending me any letters for a month"

as for kazuhiko this is the only medicine to narumi he hit the boy on the head so hard he got a sore head "HAY!!! WAY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!"

"BASTARD!!! You already starting to give up on her?!! I stop my feeling for koshiba-san for the good of our friendship" crunching his palm controlling his anger

"You what?... But I though-"before narumi finish what his saying kazuhiko stop him

"you are so slow… if I still want her do you think I will tell the truth about the misunderstood kiss between me and kishiba-san?"rubbing his head with irritation

"oh… I see" feeling relax of what kazuhiko told him,smiling while playing the bed cover

"naru-naru!!! I want to tell you something!!"kei is yelling very hard he ran outside narumi's room then he return dragging a big package"look!! Kiri-chan send a package"

"oh yeah we completely for got that's why we came here" kazuhiko approach the package and open it with a scissor while his doing that kei and narumi is looking over kazuhiko's shoulder

'will you mind?! Both of you we're breathing to my neck" then he continue ripping the tape that stuck on the big box, then he flip the cardboard to the left and the right then the top and the bottom

"looking!!!" kei shout "pringels!!! And Hershey's"he took some chocolate and potato chip and stuck the whole piece in to his mouth

as for narumi and kazuhiko they notice something

he pick it up and look"I't a letter?" said narumi he rip the paper so quick just like a 10 yrs old getting a present it says

Dear everyone

Sorry if I haven't send any letters for awhile I'm kinda busy studying so for a change a send some gifts for naru-naru a brand new set of scissors, for ochiai senpai a brand make up for kei a set of nail set for seki niichan a book of massage for that weird guy

"weird guy? Who's that?" ask narumi

"let's finish the letter first" said kazuhiko

a new perfume set came from France and for kanako the others a chocolate and branded food

P.S. watch out for kei I know he will it eat all share it with everyone and here is my email add kiri_ and naru naru I'm still waiting for you

by:Kiri kishiba

"so what are you going to do now?"ask kazuhiko

"of course continue our dream!!!"he felt excitement inside him

the next day kazuhiko gather the group to they start a meeting

"ME miss you all!!"iori dancingof joy

"so what are we going to talk about" narumi rubs his head

'I re open the site again I have thought of a goal, who ever ask for our help they have to pay us"

"what?!! Kazuhiko? That's not the SP is all about" narumi start complaing

"look we have to do this, this is reality if we build a salon someday we can't do it for free remember the only reason we're doing a free hair cut to practice but not business is business" explain the boy with glasses

narumi start to feel guilt but his friend was right someday we have to accept a money , then kazuhiko continue

"and I want to use the koshiba salon for us before we do that we have to tell koshiba –san about this plan" still looking at the laptop" and I have to tell you some thing we already had a costumer"

"really?" an expression of excitement that kanako left

'who?" ask narumi

everyone gather around kazuhiko

'it says"

Dear SP

My name is ranmaru mori there is a party this coming Sunday but we have a trouble of fixing our frined name sunako nakahara, we are offering a big payment for it this is an urgent

"wait he said nakahara? The second rich family here in japan?" narumi drop is jaw so hard

"that's right"said kazuhiko

"hey naru naru I remember a few years past a nakahara family go to your salon is isn't?" ask kei while sucjing a lollipop

"are you sure kei? Me already meet nakahara san a few yrs ago" said iori

'that's right kei nakahara san went to the salon de narumi because of her wedding day"the boy with glasses explain

"Alright!!! Guys get ready the SP are back new and improve" smiling to the sky

"(puffy head I'm coming for you)" narumi regain his energy to for him

kazuhiko approaches narumi he whisper to his friend and said"I forgot to mention I want to get the money so we can go to L.A. all of us we are going to be independent"

'your right"

the both of them punch there knuckle having a great smile to one another

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I put the wallflower character to my fanfic I want rich people that will request to the SP to help them like ouran high etc. I will show how narimu and the other umprove before they when to L.A. hope you love it pls I want review thank you n__n


	2. special guess wallflower

This is my second chapter the special guess are here, hope you like my next chapter enjoy ehehehehe

I DON'T OWN BEAUTY POP OR WALLFLOWER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2:special guess "wallflower" part 1

"YOU WHAT???!!!!!!"a guy by the name of kyohei is yelling at the person sitting at the front of the computer "why did you hire an amature????!!!! Beautician for sunako!!!!???"

the red hair boy by the name of ranmaru, he turn off the window then the computer and he shut down the cpu and the monitor,he spin the chair and stood up " relax kyohei , look we don't have enough money"

"He's right" answer yuki one of the housemate "and beside aunty refuse to give us money because of our irresponsible action"

"And she also said the we already failed to many time so we have to do something about it" contributed by takenaga the smart one

"HMP! IF THIS THING GOES WRONG!! DON'T BLAME ME!!" stomping forcefully leaving takenaga's bedroom

by the hallway a girl with a straight bangs name sunako heard they're conversation of the hot foursome guys of morii high, she shivers while she hugs her mannequin" the!! There hiring a beautician!!! Again!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was mid afternoon, narumi went home after the meeting of the new SP club and the plan, he put down his bag at his chair next to his table full of materials for hair cutting and a head with a wig that looks like kiri's hairs style, he put the cap on the of the wig, he took the letter that kiri gave to them that hasher email add, he flip open the paper, breath very heavily and he said

"Hope your online right now ……." He sat on the chair he open the computer, and he click the yahoo messenger, he type kiri's email add and press enter a few min. Later the invite was approve, he saw that kiri is online so narimu click the icon and type

"Puffy head…"

"who's this?"

narumi is blushing because kiri reply back" uhmm… it's me narumi"

"naru-naru is you it's been a long time…. Sorry if I haven't send you any letter for a long time"

"I know .. you already said that"

narumi was smiling very sweetly that he fetl that kiri is back with him, he really miss that girl so much, when he already love her that the time she left, the boy notice that her primary photo is herself with shampoo then he continue to type

"is it ok if we can talk thru computer?"

"I don't mind.." reply kiri

he click the call icon and they started to talk "hey …"

"naru-naru is that you?"

"yeah why?"

"Your voice really change you sound like occhiaicsenpai"

he felt kinda disturb of what the girl said his thought was cut off when kiri speaks

"you ok? Your not talking?"

"yeah I'm fine …I have a good news to you…,the SP are back I wanna ask if we can use your salon for practice and open for business"

"hmmm ok I don't mind ,but when you open the door smash it"

narumi is confuse huh? Why do we have to do that? Where is the key anyway?"

"we brought the key with us, I don't expect you to come here and travel back to japan"

The boy got piss off a little on a sarcastic answer

"HMP!!!! YOUR SO NOT CUTE!!!!"

but deep side him his really happy

" oh yeah forgot to tell you can we use your slogan?"

"what slogan?"

"uhm… you know" he scratch his cheeks thinking of what he needs to say next" " the thing you always says 'a person can be beautiful with a touch of magic"

"oh that sure it ok,…..I have to go now I still have some classes to attend to"

he felt sad but he got no other choice" oh ok take care… puffy head"

"you too naru naru"

before he turn off the call icon he was planning of sending her a hug icon but his having a second thought ,but then a hand appears on top of narumi's hand which we're he hold the mouse and keep on pressing the hug icon, then he look at the screen

"HUG!!! HUG!!! HUG!!!!" kei was pressing the mouse continuously

"he stood up and he shout"KEI!! STOP IT!!!"

then the boy with a sun visor press enter and the hug icon appear on the chat box narumi was blushing so hard, he turn his attention to the boy behind him,

he jump to kei trying to squeeze his neck"YOU!!!! GOING TO DIE!!!!"

"WHA!!!!! NARU-NARU !!! IS KILLING MEEEE!!!!"he keeps on crying and crying

while kei and narumi is enjoying themselves ,kiri reply on the last post, he let go of kei's neck and approaches the monitor, narumi face was red because of kiri's reply she hug him backthen she log out

"hehe kiri-chan hug me back hehe"

narumi's imagination was interrupted of what kei said" what are you talking about?!!!! That was mine!!"

kie makes a frowny face " but!! But!! I send her the hugs!!"

"narumi was pointing his finger to him" BUT THAT WAS MY ACCOUNT!!!!"

He push his friend out of this room" GO!! HOME!!!"

And he slam the door, he lean on the door smiling and he said to himself " I promise I'll improve my self as soon as possible"

The special day comes SUNDAY

The for housemate of the nakahara mansion was panicking

"WHERE!!! ARE THEY!!!" kyohei walking around in circles

"kyohei stop walking around your making me dizzy" takenaga complain

then yuki talk to ranmaru"do you think if will work out ? I mean it sunako chan we're talking about, what if all the beautician you hired was all boys?"

"don't worry "patient as he speak "I'm sure they are all beautiful, glamorous and sexy hot chicks I'm sure it will work out"he smiling devilish

then a doorbell heard

"I'LL GET IT!!!!"

quickly he rans in to the front door, he peek in to the door hole and he saw five guys standing outside the mansion , yuki was shivering then he turn his head behind his shoulder and yelled "RANMARU!!!!! YOU SAID THE'RE ALL GIRLS!!!!"

ranmaru approaches "yeah they are why?

"look!!!"yuki push ranmaru in the door looking at the door hole"

"NO!!!! I CAN"T BE!!!!!" he wided his eyes

"what are we going to do!!!!"yuki was crying

to be continue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For now this is the only think I can think of hehehe hope you have fun reading it pls I need a review tell me if what I need to improve thanks n__n


	3. special guess wallflower part 2

Hahahaha I'm back foe the next chapter the specil guess the wallflower part2

Thanks for the reviews hope you read you guys keep reading my fanfic n__n

Ok lets start

I don't own beauty pop and wallflower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Special guess "wallflower part2"

The red hair ranmaru grabs yuki's shoulders "ok ok calm down!!!" the a light bulb pops on ranmaru's head "ah!! I know let's pretend that they got the wrong house what do you think?"

"if we do that who fix sunako's hair?" ask yuki with full of sweat

Then another doorbell heard

"I guess we don't have any chose" yuki remove ranmaru's hands on his shoulder

They open the door very slowly hoping that there not the SP hoping it's just an illusion but unfortunately this is reality, ranmaru and yuki peek at the small crack of the door, but then takenaga came the two was shock and jump out of the door

"ranmaru, yuki what are –" the raven hair boy stop talking when he saw the people infront of the doorway

Takenaga look straight in to the boy with glasses while a very serious eyes, as foe kazuhiko looking at him on the eyes is a big threat

"uhm…. My I help you?"takenaga ask

Kazuhiko push his glasses upward "is this the nakahara resident?"

"yes……" the raven boy are having questioning look

"because were the SP" narumi answer "someone hire us to fix nakahara sunako's hair"

At the other hand ranmaru and yuki was trying to escaspe but takenaga caught them and grab there collar and then he said "who send you the request?"

"I think his name was ranmaru mori" said narumi

"ahahahahah!!!! Well be right back" the drag the two housemate away from them the SP

Takenaga put his hands to ranmaru and yuki and whisper "WHAT'S THIS!!!!?? WHY ARE THEY ALL BOY???!!!" looking atranmaru very suspiciously

Ranmaru who clearly sweating very heavily and scratches is cheeks "uhm….uh….i thought they were you know hehehe girls?"

"YOU THINK???!!! "then he looks at the guess behind them "*sigh* come on let's go"

Takenaga and the rest escort the SP to the mansion ,while they were walking kei was entertaining him self "WOW!!!! WHAT A BIG HOUSE!!!! " then he poke at narumi's shoulder continuously "ne ne!!! naru-naru!!! This house is much bigger then yours heheheh!!!!"

He grabs kei's finger and squeeze it "KEI STOP POKING ME!!!!!!"

"WHA!!!!! NARU-NARU IS HURTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!" screaming very loudly

"you two please behave"said kazuhiko

When they enter the living room kei runs to the sofa and start bouncing "wow!!! Very soft!!!"

Kazuhiko got irritated and look at the boy that jumping at the sofa kei notice that kazuhi look then he stop jumping and sat ,then everyone sat down

Then kyohei left the kitchen which is the kitchen and the living room are connected so he notice the people in the living room

"I see we got a problem here"while kyohei smiling very sarcastically "I told you don't hire an amature!!!"

Narumi stood up lucky kazuhiko stop narumi from berserking

At the other hand ranmaru explain his stupid misunderstanding "uhm …because of my misunderstanding that SP were all females so we-" kyohei hit ranmaru's head

"what do you mean we????"said kyohei

"I mean I am so sorry about this …"while he was rubbing his head

"but since HE already hired you guys I guess we have to deal with it"said kyohie very annoyingly while scratching the back of his head

Also narumi is piss off so he lean closer to kazuhiko and whisper "I'm getting IRRITAITED!!!!"

Then kazuhiko whisper back "narumi please relax remember were doing bthos for koshiba-san if you let your childish action gets to you billy might win him over"

Narumi was shock "HE WHAT!!!!!!! BILLY IS WIH HER!!!!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!!!"

Everyone look at narumi with all this confusion , then narumi point at kyohei"HEY YOU!!! POINTY HEADED BEAVER!!! WERE IS OUR COSTUMER!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"crunching his fist he is getting mad because of narumi's bad joke

As for Everyone takenaga and the others are laughing

"hahaha!!!! Pointy headed beaver!!! "ranmaru whose clearly laughing his guts out

"hehe sorry sunako-chan's room is over there" said yuki while controlling his laughter

Then narumi run very fast exiting the living room,kazuhiko tries to stop narumi but his already gone

"there goes naru naru, occhii hehehe" kei was smiling at kazuhiko as if his teasing him

"narusui is so hot headed me no like that"said iori

"uhhh sorry if I did't stop him "seki said

A few mins later they heard a scream

"what's that?"ask kazuhiko

'hehehe I guess your retarded friend already met sunako" while walking away the living room

"wait this is bad!!!" yuki panic and look at kazuhiko and ask"do you even experience a fan girls chasing you?

"Not exactly a chase but a scream yes"said kazuhiko

"me always!!! Heheh" said iori

"me too heheh" contribute kei

"uhh…. Maybe" said seki

Takenaga but in the conversation "what about your friend?"

'yes his the most popular among us"said kazuhiko

"THIS IS BAD!!!!!!LET'S GO!!!"said ranmaru

Everyone run were the scream where heard meanwhile at sunako's room

She was shivering at the same time trying to carry the table, stepping closer to the person standing outside her room she think"who is this another creature of the light??!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As foe no that is far as I can go hope review me n__n have fun


End file.
